


Pumpkin Patch

by DJKPopGirl



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJKPopGirl/pseuds/DJKPopGirl
Summary: Corn mazes, hayrides, crisp apples, pumpkin picking. It sounded like a great date to Aubrey. She had even gotten Jake to take care of Dr. Harris Bonkers so she didn’t have to worry about him. What could go wrong?





	Pumpkin Patch

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Danbrey week 2019. Hopefully I didn't do too bad of a job. Enjoy the pumpkin patch and keep it spooky.

Aubrey jumped out of the driver’s seat of Mama’s pick-up truck. She took a deep breath of the crisp fall air. She was excited for today. Dani closed the passenger side door after getting out. Jake and Moira jumped out of the truck bed. Jake held Dr. Harris Bonkers. They had driven half an hour out of Kepler to reach their destination. Aubrey couldn’t believe this was the closest pumpkin patch to Kepler, but it was. Then again she was used to big cities surrounded by pumpkin patches and carnivals in the fall. She was in rural West Virginia now. 

Dani walked over to her and grabbed her hand. “What shall we do first?” 

“Hmm,” Aubrey looked around. There were a number of things they could do. 

Moira moved to Aubrey’s other side. “Let’s meet back up at 5. Thay way we’ll be home in time for dinner.” 

“Sounds good, Moira,” Dani smiled. She nudged Aubrey’s should with hers. “Gives us plenty of time.” 

Moira turned back to Jake. “Alright Jake, let’s go. We have a lot of pumpkins to pick out for everyone.” 

“I’m only here to watch the bunny and carry pumpkins,” Jake grumbled. Dr. Harris Bonkers was perched on his shoulder. 

Dani giggled. “What should we start with? The corn maze, the hayride, apple picking, or pumpkin picking?” 

“So much to do.” Aubrey looked around, thinking. There were kids running around followed by their smiling parents or older siblings. Couples held hands, walking under the colorful trees, leaves crunching under their feet. A tractor pulling a flatbed of hay and people rumbled by. 

“Hmm,” Dani started pulling Aubrey forward. “Let’s try the corn maze. See if we can get lost.” Her grin had a glint of mischief in it. 

“I have a terrible sense of direction,” Aubrey admitted. She followed Dani to the entrance of the corn maze. Dani handed a few bills to the teen running the opening. The corn was taller than both girls. Scattered about were Halloween decorations, ghosts, witches, spiders, zombies, and vampires. Dani giggled as she pulled Aubrey in deeper. There were so many twists and turns and branching paths. They could hear other people trying to navigate the maze. Aubrey had a feeling that Dani wasn’t really trying to navigate them to the exit.

Dani pulled her farther from the sounds of the other people. They reached a dead end with a vampire peeking out from the corn stalks. Aubrey giggled. “Are we lost?”

“Oh no. I know exactly where we are.” Dani pulled her closer. “I just felt like we earned some time alone.” She leaned forward and kissed Aubrey. 

They took their time leaving the maze, sneaking kisses here and there. Aubrey didn’t care that she had been lost the whole time. 

They looked around the pumpkin patch. “That was a lot of walking,” Aubrey said.

“Then time for a hayride,” Dani led her to the tractor pulling the flatbed of hay. It stopped long enough for them to hop on. 

They sat close to each other, hands intertwined. Dani watched the scenery of the pumpkin patch go by. Aubrey could feel herself getting warmer. It wasn’t very often they actually got to act like a couple. She wasn’t really that sure how to act, but Dani wasn’t showing any awkwardness. She couldn’t be screwing up majorly. At least not yet. She kept glancing at Dani’s face. 

Dani caught her once. “What?” she asked. 

Aubrey blushed. “Nothing.”

Dani nudged her with her shoulder. “It’s not nothing. What are you thinking?” 

Her face got hotter. “Just that I must be insanely lucky to have you by my side.” Dani giggled. “Wow, that sounds really sappy now that I said it out loud.” Dani giggled more. Aubrey still felt the heat building within her. Then her nose twitched at the smell of smoke, a very familiar sent for her. She looked down at her hand resting on the haybale. A small fire had started under her hand. 

She gasped in panic. Dani stopped giggling and looked over Aubrey. Aubrey quickly tried to pat the fire out before it could spread. It died under her hand. 

She glanced at Dani, embarrassed. “Sorry.”

Dani pulled her closer and nuzzled her head against Aubrey’s. “I think that was more my fault than yours. I seem to be really good at making you flustered.” They both giggled. 

They didn’t stay on the hayride much longer. Aubrey didn’t want to light the hay on fire and cause problems. They wandered towards the apple trees. The branches swayed gently in the soft fall breeze, weighed down with green and red fruit. Dani picked up a wooden basket as they walked by. She swung it at her side. 

“Did Barclay say how many apples he wanted?” Aubrey stopped to look at the fruit on one tree. 

“I figured Moira and Jake could pick up Barclay’s apples. Whatever we pick can be for just the two of us.” Dani grabbed a large delicious looking red apple from the tree. She winked at Aubrey before putting it in her basket. 

Aubrey blushed and giggled. “Alright.” She reached up and plucked an apple from a branch that would have been out of Dani’s reach. It looked juicy and delicious. She added it to Dani’s basket, then took off for the next tree, trying to find the perfect apples. 

Dani chuckled at her enthusiasm. Sometimes Aubrey amazed her with the amount of energy she had. She was enthusiastic about some of the simplest things. Dani loved that about her. 

While Aubrey ran tree to tree grabbing only the best apples, Dani glanced around. Moira and Jake were also in the grove of trees not too far from them. Jake carried an almost full basket while Dr. Harris Bonders in a harness and leash bounced around Jake’s feet. Moira was busy picking more apples to add to Jake’s basket. Barclay was gonna get plenty of apples. 

Aubrey came jogging back to her, her arms full of apples. Dani laughed. “I think that’s more than enough.” 

Aubrey started gently placing the apples in the basket. “Maybe we can share some with the others?” She was slightly bent to put the apples in the basket so she looked up at Dani through her eyelashes, her look slightly pleading. 

Dani smiled, her heart warming. Aubrey was always thinking of others. “I think we can manage that.” She leaned forward and caught Aubrey’s lips with her own. The rest of the apples tumbled out of Aubrey’s hands and into the basket. Dani smiled into the kiss. 

Aubrey pulled back with a giggle. “Oops.” They both laughed. 

Aubrey took the basket from Dani and they made their way to a counter to pay for their spoils. They dropped the apples off in the back of the pickup truck. Sitting in the truck bed already were 14 pumpkins picked out by Jake and Moira. 

Aubrey’s eyes went wide in amazement. “Did they grab enough pumpkins?” 

Dani chuckled. “I have no idea what Mama had planned, so maybe.” She shrugged. 

Aubrey swung the small bag of apples into the truck bed. “Well, we still need two more pumpkins.” Her smile was huge as she grabbed Dani’s hand and the two raced for the pumpkin displays. 

Dani glanced at her watch. They were running out of time. Soon it would be 5 and they would have to pile back into the truck and head home. Dani almost wished that wasn’t true. She didn’t want this fun day to end, but she knew tomorrow would be just as fun. Every day of the future would be fun with Aubrey at her side. 

Aubrey picked up a medium-sized pumpkin. “This one has a really good carving side.” She turned it to show Dani the unblemished side. 

“Looks perfect to me,” Dani said. 

“Here, then.” Aubrey passed her the pumpkin. It wasn’t too heavy. Dani didn’t mind carrying it. Aubrey continued to look over the other pumpkins. She could be oddly focused sometimes and completely random the next second. Dani never knew what to expect, but that was part of the fun of being her girlfriend. 

“Barclay is gonna have a lot of pumpkin seeds to bake,” Dani commented, following Aubrey. 

“Barclay cooks the seeds?” Aubrey asked. Dani nodded. “Are they any good?” 

“They are fantastic,” Dani said. “I don’t know where he learned how to but he does a great job. Sometimes if there is a lot left over after we get some he’ll sell them to the locals for some extra cash. Everyone loves them.” 

“Wow.” Aubrey picked up another pumpkin. She turned it in her hands. “This one looks really good too.” 

“Then we have our pumpkins.” Dani glanced at her watch. “We better hurry up or we’ll be late.” 

Aubrey nodded. They paid and made their way back to the truck. They found Moira leaning against the back of the truck, a worn-out paperback in her hands. 

“Did we take too long?” Dani asked. 

Moira looked up. “Oh no, but I may have worn Jake out.” She chuckled as she opened the back of the pickup. Jake was nestled among the pumpkins asleep. He had Dr. Harris Bonkers cuddled to his chest. Dani and Aubrey tried to stifle their giggles. 

Once they got over the sight of a sleeping Jake, Aubrey looked at the other pumpkins. They all looked so similar. It would be hard to tell her’s and Dani’s pumpkins from the others. At least until Aubrey had an idea. 

She turned her pumpkin over. She balanced it on the truck bed and pulled out her knife, Snaiytch. Using Snaiytch she carved AL into her pumpkin. 

Dani watched Aubrey do this, curiosity in her eyes. “Whatcha doin’, babe?” 

Aubrey smiled. “This way our pumpkins won’t get mixed up.” She held out her hands for Dani’s pumpkin. 

Dani handed over her pumpkin. “That makes sense.” 

Aubrey flipped the pumpkin over and started carving a D in the bottom. She paused. “What’s your last name?” She looked up, her brow wrinkled. “How have I never asked?” 

Dani giggled. “It’s never come up in conversation?” She shrugged. “I don’t really have an official last name, but Mama sometimes gives me the last name Cobb. I don’t know where she got it, though.” 

“Cobb, huh?” Aubrey considered it. “Dani Cobb. It’s not bad.” She carved a C next to the D. 

“I think Dani Little sounds better.” Dani looked off into the distance with a blush on her cheeks. Aubrey looked at her wide eyes with her own blush. Dani broke the tension with a giggle.

“Oh my, you two.” Moira climbed into the truck bed with all of the pumpkins and apples. “We should get going. You can keep flirting during the drive home.” 

The two giggled and climbed into the truck’s front seats. Their hands intertwined as Aubrey started the truck.


End file.
